


The Gift

by xtricks



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in Smallville and Clark wants to give Lex the perfect gift.  Set early in Smallville, back in the good old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

1

"So what _do_ you get someone who has everything money can buy?" Clark hung up his coat and flopped down in a chair and sighed. Loudly.

Martha laughed. His mom was making cookies - he could smell the familiar cinnamon and molasses that filled the house every winter. Most would be sent to cousins and friends, who didn't have time to cook, a few - the broken and defective cookies too ugly for gifts - would be kept home for the family. Looks didn't count for anything in cookies and cakes - they tasted as good as the pretty powdered ones that his mom would pack in tins to mail away. Clark had been eating broken cookies since, well, he was old enough to eat. His stomach growled and he snagged a couple of lopsided molasses reindeer from the plate on the table.

"Lunch, Clark. Not cookies," His mom chided.

"I'm afraid to come into the kitchen Mom, I might come out covered in red sugar crystals," He said and pushed his bookbag under the table. "Think of the emotional trauma."

"Oh, I'm working on fat pills now. No danger of red sugar, that's tomorrow. There's leftovers in the fridge. Eat."

Clark went over and filled a plate with 'nips and spuds and a piece of last night's chicken, got a glass of milk and sidled back out of his mother's way. Hundreds of little balls of raw dough were lined up across the counters and a big bowl of powdered sugar waited for the cookies to come out of the oven. His mother was rolling up the last of the dough; Clark smiled and snatched up a cookie, too fast for her to see. Fat pills, full of ground walnuts, butter and sugar, were his favorite Christmas cookie.

The windows in the west facing dining room were red, this time of year the sun was already setting even though he'd just gotten home from school. As familiar as the smell of baking cookies, the Christmas decorations had made their re-appearance; his great grandmother's antique glass ornaments were dangling from the dining room chandelier by gold ribbons, a red plaid runner brightened the table, the Christmas tree was soaking in a bucket on the porch, and the box of ornaments were waiting in the living room.

Clark glanced over at the plate hutch and winced. Yes, the battered and incredibly ugly snowman he'd made in kindergarten was out; most of the cotton balls had fallen off years ago. It looked like it had mange. And, no doubt, his childhood efforts with Styrofoam and felt would make their way onto the tree again this year despite his pleas. No friends over until Christmas was done then. There were some things that even the invincible boy couldn't survive. Chloe seeing the red and blue macaroni ornament he'd made his mom years ago was one of them.

His mom came over and sat down across from him, wiping her hands on a towel. "Thinking of getting something for Lex?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Clark poked at his food. "But - I mean - what can I get him? A trip to the moon? I'm sure he's been everywhere else cool."

"Well, if he can buy anything, give him something money can't buy."

"Oh, sure," Clark scowled. A few things Lex might want that money couldn't buy sprang to mind quickly enough. His dad's love for one. He'd seen Lionel and Lex after the hostage thing. Blood had been running down the back of Lex's head and his dad had been bitching about the publicity. He'd seen Lex look over at him too, with his mom and dad clutching him. There'd been no expression on his face, but his eyes - Clark didn't even have words for how it made him feel. Scared and angry and helpless. He'd never hated anyone before but he thought he might hate Lex's dad.

"Clark," His mom said. "Christmas is about showing your friends you care about them, not about being cool."

"I'm fifteen Mom, everything is about being cool."

"Well, Mr. Cool, next time you snatch a cookie you might want to avoid spilling powdered sugar on your shirt."

Clark looked down, yeah, busted. Figures. "Sorry, Mom."

His mom smiled. "I think I can spare a cookie or two for my starving son."

He went to do his homework and cruise around Ebay for a while. Most of his presents had come from the online auctions. Weird and cheap - if you looked long enough - that was Ebay. Clark even figured he'd scored big for his mom's present. Heirloom tomato seeds - Russian and German and Italian and none of them she'd ever grown before. Dad had been easy, just go in on a gift with mom and let her pick it out. She'd known him longer after all. Chloe; he didn't know if she'd like it but he sure thought the WWII French issue reporters' kit was cool. In fact, everyone was taken care of, except for Lex.

Yeah, he could think of some things he'd like to give him. Clark glanced uneasily at his mom washing dishes in the kitchen and blushed. God, he was getting hard and he wasn't even thinking about it! About anything! He really hated being fifteen.

Clark retreated upstairs and dropped his bookbag conveniently, 'accidentally' in front of his door so no one could just walk in. Lay down on his bed and stared at the familiar cracks in his ceiling, feeling how tight his jeans were. Did he really want to jerk off now? It was too early; he'd be called down to dinner as soon as hid dad got home. Clark kicked off his boots and unzipped his pants. Ask another a stupid question.

He sucked on his lower lip and pushed his hand into his jeans, closed his eyes. Imagined it was Lex's hand there, palm pressed down the length of his dick, just holding him for a moment. Where would they be? In a car, the Ferrari. Clark smiled. A bucket seat holding him, Lex pulling over in a field. The smell of a new car and expensive leather and the cologne or whatever it was the Lex always wore. It was cold and snowing outside. Lex was giving him a ride back from town.

"You learn a lot in a city, Clark," He'd say and run a hand up Clark's leg. "You learn it quick - and young -"

Clark would be surprised, of course but he'd get hard right away. Lex would lean over him and smile in a way Clark had never seen him smile - gently. His fingers would rub him through his jeans.

"I learned quite a few things when I was your age," Lex would whisper. "Things I want to share with you. Only you."

And he'd kiss him. Like the smile, gently. Clark would be the one to pull him down, hold him tight. And he'd reach and - Lex - would - be - hard - too -.

Clark choked back a yelp and spurted through his fingers. Opened his eyes to stare up at his ceiling then pulled the Kleenex from under the bed and wiped up the mess he'd made. Smiled wryly at himself. Sure, Lex Luthor, the richest man in Kansas wanted some grubby, underage farmboy. In his dreams.

2

Christmas was almost here and Clark still didn't know what he was going to give Lex. He wanted to impress him and knew that he was pretty much doomed to failure on that point. Lex had a garage full of cars, enough money to choke a herd of horses, a mansion imported from Scotland. He drank two hundred-year-old Scotch ate caviar - which tasted horrible by the way. From the way Lex surveyed the wild parties he threw at his mansion - a sort of indulgent boredom - Clark knew that he'd seen and done things far beyond anything Smallville had ever seen. Lex had been to Europe, gone to Oxford for god's sake, he'd grown up in Metropolis - he could go anywhere and do anything he wanted. Clark hadn't even left Kansas. What was he going to give him, a cow?

"Earth to Clark?" Pete's voice startled him and he stumbled, jolted out of autopilot. The usual school noises washed over him, snippets of conversation, occasional flashes of bones or underwear through clothes and flesh that Clark was mostly learning to tune out.

"Huh?" He said.

"I knew there was a reason I always ask you for help on my homework," Chloe chimed in, smiling brightly. "That quick mind! Those witty comebacks!"

"Okay, okay," He smiled. "But I'm still taller than you."

Chloe, who'd wanted to be a lanky supermodel when they were in second grade, tossed her head.

"And back to the question at hand," Pete said. "Are you going to come out to the Wielder's slopes? Supposed to be cold and sunny tomorrow. There's plenty of snow on the ground. I think the whole school's going to play hooky."

"Oh," And Clark knew what he was giving Lex for Christmas.

3

The sun was up and the endless Kansas sky was blue and clear. A few mare's tails off to the North suggested snow but Clark knew it wouldn't be here until sunset at the earliest. There had been a snowfall last night, laying six inches down on top of older snow. All together the snow was deep enough to smooth out the edges of the roads, bury the fields, glitter like spun sugar on trees and fences but not deep enough to make walking an impossible ordeal. The day was perfect. Perfect. Clark turned his face to the sun and grinned.

The Luthor mansion looked like something out of a PBS special, snow cushioned the rooflines and had caught in the craggy walls like frosting. Fresh swags of greenery - no doubt imported, since Kansas didn't have many evergreens - were draped over the gate posts and, when Clark drove up to the mansion proper, the massive front door. There was as single candle in every one of the hundred windows.

"Hi, Daniel," Clark said cheerfully and the butler unbent enough to give him a genuine smile. "Is Lex home?"

"Of course, Mr. Kent."

Clark groaned. "Please -"

"Master Clark," Daniel managed and stepped back to let Clark in on gust of cold wind and a few swirls of snow. "I'll tell him you're here. There's a fire in the study."

"Sure. Thanks, Daniel," Clark always made a point to use Daniel's name. He'd learned the name of all the servants at the Luthor mansion. Silent and watchful, they were always there when he needed something and never there when he didn't. It made him uncomfortable, especially since the only time he'd met Lex' dad (except for the hostage thing), Mr. Luthor had made it clear that Clark was nothing more than a servant himself. And a rather uninteresting one at that. Since that meeting, Clark refused to make his deliveries to the back entrance and always walked in the front door. Even hicks from Smallville have pride. Clark snorted, not that Mr. Luthor would ever notice.

"Hey, wow -" Clark said to himself as Daniel disappeared behind an enormous Christmas tree soaring high in the grand entry hall. "Wow."

The mansion's grand entry was two and a half stories tall and so was the gigantic fir tree in the middle of it. Thousands of ivory lights dimmed and brightened slowly, a great golden star (and Clark didn't doubt that it was real gold), gleamed at the top and expensive, impersonal and perfectly matched gold and red ornaments hung heavy on the branches. There were presents piled high around the base of the tree. Clark wondered they were fake - a pile of empty boxes — and, jeeze, that was a depressing thought. There wasn't a single dropped needle on the floor and Clark wondered if Lex had hired a special servant just to sweep them up.

Someone chuckled and Clark peered around the huge tree to see Lex at the top of the staircase, framed by the purple and blue glass windows that always made the pale billionaire look like some kind of cave fish. He was wearing a purple sweater so dark it was almost black and a pair of expensive wool slacks. No meetings scheduled then, Clark knew, since he wasn't wearing a suit. "Do you like it? I had the whole thing brought out from Vermont."

"Um. It's very impressive," Clark said carefully. His felt ornaments were suddenly looking somehow more - festive.

Lex laughed again and trotted down the stairs. "Well that's a relief. Can't have anything in the Luthor mansion that isn't impressive."

Clark circled the tree to meet Lex at the bottom of the stairs. "I brought the stuff you wanted for your party. I was wondering - "

Lex leaned one arm against the mahogany banister and waited, expressionless, his gray eyes amused. Or, at least Clark liked to think so. Sometimes he wondered if he was just imagining all those subtle expressions on Lex's face. Lex almost never smiled like he meant it, never yelled, never got angry. Simply watched and waited. Clark liked to think Lex smiled more - real smiles - when they were together but knew he was probably imagining that. On the other hand, Lex always made time for him so who knows? Maybe Lex did like him for real.

"- do you want to play hooky?" Clark said.

"Hooky?" Lex repeated, blinking once.

"You know, skip out on school - or work - and have some fun. Hooky."

"I know what hooky means, Clark," Lex said with a little edge to his voice as if he couldn't stand even the thought that he might not know everything.

"Have you ever done it?"

Lex gave him a brief, odd smile. "Oh, yes. I've played hooky. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Oh," Clark shuffled his feet and looked down to see that he'd tracked melting snow over the Persian rug. Great, farmboy. "Well - it's kind of perfect out today - I was wondering if you wanted to do something. Play hooky."

"Are you?" Lex asked.

"Yeah."

"Clark Kent playing hooky," Lex half smirked, half smiled and Clark wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not. "I can't miss this momentous occasion - what do you want to do?"

Clark grinned and Lex's eyes went wary. "I have a plan."

"I see that."

"Hey, it's a good plan. Just - dress warm okay?"

"I don't like surprises," Lex warned and his hand had closed hard on the banister and Clark realized that the billionaire really was uneasy. Not that you could tell from his relaxed posture.

"No. It's a good thing. Promise. I mean, what kind of trouble can you get into in Smallville? Please - Lex?"

Lex grunted but headed back upstairs to change. "I assure you, I'm as good at making trouble as I am at everything else."

Clark waited, bouncing a little on his heels. Lex came back quickly, dressed in some expensive European ski suit. He looked like an international villain; Clark tugged on his father's old sheepskin coat. He looked like a hayseed. Oh, well. There weren't going to be any paparazzi where they were going.

"You should wear a hat. It's cold out," Clark wondered if the skin on Lex's head was as soft as it looked. He wondered what it would feel like under his mouth and stopped thinking about that right away and hoped that Lex didn't notice his blush.

"I don't wear hats. Ever," Lex said and ran a hand over his head. He caught Clark watching and stiffened slightly, lifted his chin.

"Okay. C'mon. We'll miss everything. My Dad let me take the truck for the day. It's chained."

'"It's only -" Lex glanced at his watch as they headed to the battered pickup. "Eight o'clock. What, exactly, are we in danger of missing?"

Clark slammed Lex's door and swung up behind the wheel. Grinned and tried to look mysterious. "You'll see."

Lex looked ridiculously out of place in the truck, like a sleek thoroughbred hooked up to a plough. From the corner of his eye, Clark saw him grimace and scuff his furred boots through the chaff and discarded McDonald's wrappers on the floor. Maybe he should have cleaned the truck last night.

"Do you have a license, Clark? I thought you were too young. How old are you anyway?"

"Almost sixteen. Had a license since I was thirteen. Farming exemption," Clark shrugged; attention focused on the rutted roads. "Same for everyone who still has farmland around here."

The sun was still sparking, high enough now to make the snow blaze like a mirror. It really was going to be a perfect day and he drummed his fingers on the wheel, he hoped Lex like his gift. He wanted Lex to like him and - well - he wanted to make Lex smile about something for real. Clark whistled softly as he turned out past Lex's plant and to the old fields beyond.

"You aren't kidnapping me, I hope. My stocks fell almost fifteen points this morning and I'm not as valuable as I was yesterday," Lex had braced himself on the doorjamb as they bounced over packed snow and he was watching the road. Clark couldn't tell if he was making a joke or not.

"I wouldn't do that," Clark said. "I don't care about stocks."

Their eyes met for a very brief moment and Lex's were unexpectedly - vulnerable - almost startled. Clark suspected his own eyes were saying things he wasn't ready to talk about and jerked his attention back to the road.

There was that itch again, that nervousness he'd been feeling around Lex lately. It made him feel too warm and he couldn't wait to get out of the truck. He knew if he let himself think about it, he'd get hard and and he'd die of embarrassment. Maybe. Maybe it would be - nice - to have Lex notice him. Like that. He felt the burn of a blush in the chilly truck and saw the turn-off to the Wiedler's with gratitude.

There were only a few others here so far; the seven Ferris kids were clustered around their truck unloading sleds and plastic snow bowls. Clark waved as he swung down from the truck. Lex stepped out an surveyed the long gleaming expanse of snow and dips and long hollows that made Wielder's farm one of the few places you could sled in Kansas.

No one had started down the hills yet and the snow was perfectly smooth. The Wiedler's farm had been the official winter 'secret' for generations. There were gentle slopes for the little kids - the youngest three Ferris' were already laughing shrilly and heading that way and a steeper drop for risky rides that might end up dumping you in a pile of wool and snow at the bottom of the hill. With the clear, icy sky above and the long horizon the view was as spectacular. Even Lex simply stood and stared for a moment.

"And the plan is?" He shook himself and glanced around.

Clark went around to the back of the truck and pulled back the tarp revealing the sled and toboggan that he'd loaded last night. There was also an insulated locker with hot chocolate and cookies - enough for everyone - but they were for later.

"Sledding!" Clark pulled the toboggan out while Lex stared at him. "Here -"

"My god, you're not serious," Lex looked around, at the Ferris kids screaming down the shallow hills and the four eldest heading their way. A couple more trucks were pulling up, full of kids and sleighs and pieces of cardboard. He stared at Clark, who was holding out the sled to him and - after a pause - took it. "You are serious."

"You think it's too deep for the sled?" Clark wondered, kicking at the snow.

"I have no idea," Lex said dryly and braced himself as Chloe and Pete came running up.

"Clark!" Chloe stumbled to a surprised halt, carrying a bright green plastic snow bowl over her head. "Oh, Mr. Luthor."

"Please, just Lex," Lex gave her his charming smile. The one that rarely reached his eyes. However, he looked much less intimidating with pink ears and holding Clark's battered sled.

"This is Pete - Lex," Clark introduced them a casually as he ever had introduced anyone. Pete goggled for only a moment.

"Who's going first?" Chloe asked, eyeing the toboggan hopefully. Clark's family was the only one in town with a real, wooden toboggan.

Clark laughed. "Why not all of us? Come on!"

He dragged the toboggan to the top of the steepest hill, Chloe, Pete and - Lex - trailing after. The narrow wooden toboggan was long enough to hold them all and the snow was deep and firm enough to support them all.

"Think we'll hit the tree line this year?" Pete gasped, mist puffing from his mouth.

Chloe shoved him and laughed. "I think we're to fat this year."

Lex looked like he wanted to balk but Clark swung over to sit at the front of the toboggan, bracing his feet in the up curled end and smiled at him. "It's fun, Lex."

"I see," Lex said and sat down behind Clark, snugging up close and tucking his legs under Clark's knees. This might have been a bad idea, Clark realized as he felt Lex press hard to his back, his thighs against his hips and the warm, rapid breathing on the back of his neck. But it was too late, Chloe settled behind Lex - who stiffened - and Pete took up the braking position in back.

"You gotta push, Lex!" Chloe yelled, shoving with her feet as they teetered on the brink.

Lex lurched against him, digging his feet into the snow, and rocked hard and suddenly, Clark's dick was stiff in his jeans with a cold metal zipper biting into his flesh. The toboggan rocked, half suspended over the first drop and Lex's arms came around him, clinging fiercely. "Oh, God -!"

And they were over, with Chloe's joyful shriek trailing behind them, they raced down the hill, jolting over hillocks and swooping across the snow like hawks. Clark heard Lex give a smothered yelp and laughed. This was right. This was so right.

"Lean left!" He yelled as they sped along. The toboggan creaked and swung left, staying the course of falling hills until they were racing towards the sparse trees that made up the border of Wiedler's farm.

"The trees - the trees! Engineer -" Pete cried, almost laughing to hard to talk. "Full reverse!"

"Aye, Captain!" Chloe yelled, she and Pete leaned back, digging the end of the toboggan into the snow. Pete, loosing his grip on Chloe, slid off the back with a shout. The toboggan fishtailed, slowing to no faster than a jog, then tipped them all over on their sides.

Clark tumbled off, kicking free of the front, still tangled in Lex's arms. He lay staring up at the blue, blue sky, feeling Lex's arms around him and hearing him - laugh. Lex was laughing. For real.

Chloe immediately bounced into view. "Let's do it again!"

They dragged the toboggan back to the top, dodging a stray Ferris screaming as she careened down the hill on a plastic snow bowl. Two more rides down and Lex always managed to sit behind Clark, his arms wrapped around his waist and, sometimes, his face pressed to Clark's hair. Clark tried not to assume it meant anything except paranoia. Lex was probably afraid Chloe or Pete would flinch from his touch.

Then, Chloe wanted to try her snow bowl and Whitney his friends wanted to borrow the toboggan. Lana was with him and Clark - trying to forget his night in the cornfields - loaned them the long wooden sled and watched Lana's dark hair whipping in the self-made wind as they flew down the hill.

"So, what's this Captain thing about?" Lex asked.

'"Oh -" Clark shrugged and blushed a little. "When we were kids. Um, Star Trek - you know."

"Ah."

"War!" Pete called and a flurry of snowballs caught Clark and Lex unexpectedly.

"Come on, Lex!" Clark scooped up a handful of snow. "Let's see if we can take the forts!"

The football team had already made some snow forts along the tree line and defended them fiercely. Lex, it turned out, had a grasp of tactics that allowed them - Chloe, Pete, Clark, Lex and Johan Ferris - to take one of the forts and, with a determination that was a little to intense, he marshaled his troops for the attack on a second. Clark usually didn't participate in the snow wars - afraid he would forget and throw a snowball to hard - but he wanted to see Lex at something that didn't involve millions of dollars or his father.

"Sacrifices must be made!" Lex yelled, ducking behind Pete as a flurry of snowballs thwarted their first rush. They all retreated, Lex pushing Clark ahead. Pete howled, threw his arms out collapsed on the ground and flopped around like a fish between the two forts in his death throws for a good five minutes.

"Goodbye cruel world!" He finally cried and lay still for a couple of minutes. Clark, behind their fort frantically rolling up snowballs, heard him. "Hey, Clark, did your Mom send any of those molasses cookies?"

"Think so!" Clark peeked over the edge of the fort only to take Pete's snowball in the face. Pete laughed and trotted off. The rest of them fought off two attacks from 'vandals' as Lex dubbed the packs of younger kids determined to take their fort - then he negotiated a peaceful transfer of power in exchange for some cookies and they retreated in good order back to Clark's truck.

Cocoa and cookies were dispersed to everyone who came, Clark making sure the little kids - and Lex - got their fair share.

Covered in crusted snow with cookie crumbs down the front of his jacket, Lex didn't look any different from anyone else. He tried out Chloe's snow bowl, even accepting Chloe's teasing with a genuine smile. Clark watched him, sitting very upright in the green plastic, spin like a top on his way down, naked head thrown back and laughing.

"How do you steer this thing?" Lex panted, dragging the snow bowl and a sled full of little kids back up to Clark. The kids squealed, patted Lex on the legs and ran off to take another ride down and see if they could con another bigger kid to drag them back up again.

They tried the sled and found it worked just fine on the firm packed snow. Clark even managed to skid down a hill on a piece of cardboard, standing up. Lex tried a couple of times but quit, shrugging it off without any ill humor. The football team started a fire around three and someone had brought bags and bags of marshmallows. Eventually, the sky began to pale with the approach of sunset. The little kids were the first to go, along with their older brothers and sisters but Clark found himself lingering. Eventually, he and Lex were the only ones left; Chloe and Pete waving from the back of Whitney's pickup as they drove off.

Lex was sitting on the wall of one of the snow forts, tossing a snowball slowly in his hand. He threw it; hitting a snowman square in the back of the head and knocking it clean off. Clark went down to sit next to him, handing over the last cup of tepid cocoa. Snow creaked under him and his butt immediately began to get cold.

"Merry Christmas," Clark said, suddenly awkward.

Lex shot him a sharp look. "Christmas isn't until Wednesday, Clark."

"Yeah, I know. Just - y'know, couldn't control the weather. This was the time."

"This - this is a gift?" Lex looked across the snow, at the small army of lopsided snowmen, the half-collapsed forts, the snow angels and the tracks and scars of sleds across the once pristine fields. He took a slow sip of cocoa. His nose was bright pink, like the edges of his ears and his cheeks glowed and there was still the shadow of a smile on his face. "You wanted to give me a gift - this?"

"Yeah. The day, you know. I - it doesn't sound like you got out much when you were a kid. I thought - it might be - fun," Clark trailed off. Lex was glaring at him. "Um. I guess it's not much. Kid stuff - pretty stupid, huh?"

Lex stood abruptly and walked a few steps away. The sky was apricot and indigo as the sun set amid the gathering clouds and the first, tiny flakes of snow were drifting down, invisible except where they crossed Lex's black shilloutte. Clark watched Lex' back uncertainly and the cloud of condensed breath like smoke gathering around him.

He went over, stomach suddenly tight. It looked like he'd made a big mistake. "Sorry. Look, I'll take you home, okay?"

"Sorry?" Lex's voice sounded rather odd. Puffs of cloudy breath betrayed his panting. "Sorry?"

Clark touched his shoulder, worried. Lex was pink and blinking rapidly and he turned his face away from Clark and snuffled once, hard. "You're crying? Are you okay?"

"Luthor's don't cry," He snapped, cleared his throat. "I'm not crying. I'm fine. Don't be sorry."

Lex turned suddenly back to him and gripped his arm. "Never be sorry. Not for anything."

Clark nodded, mute in the face of Lex's fierce expression. Lex stepped back and tugged on his gloves, eyes flickering around the deserted field. Clark watched him put his usual, bored billionaire expression back on and sighed.

"Trying to give you another truck, or a private jet, or a pound of gold is rather - futile, with your father around. What do you want?" Lex said. "Anything, just name it."

Clark winced. "Lex, no. I don't want anything - this was a gift. Not a - a - it's a gift, Lex. For you. For Christmas. From me. You don't owe me."

"Well, if it's Christmas, I get to give you something too, don't I?" Lex said mildly. "The season of giving and all."

"I guess so," Clark said and his brain just went south and he blurted out what he'd been thinking about for weeks. "I guess - I guess you could give me a kiss."

"You want me to kiss you," Lex said flatly. There was no expression at all on his face.

"Um. God - no!"

"No? Yes? Which is it, Clark?" Lex was looking at him, half smiling, half smirking and Clark didn't have a clue about what he was thinking.

"I -" Well, it couldn't get any worse. And Lex had told him never be sorry. "Yes."

Lex's gray eyes flicked around the empty field once more and he stepped up to Clark. He was frozen to the spot, staring hypnotized at Lex while his heart thumped faster and faster.

Lex put his hand on the back of Clark's neck and pulled his head lower. Clark shivered at the light cold/hot press of Lex's chilled lips on his. He reached for Lex's hand, fingers sliding up his sleeve to grip his bare wrist. Lex's pulse was racing like the frantic beating of a bird's heart. Clark leaned urgently in and Lex gasped a little and there was a taste of chocolate and Lex and shuddering spike of pleasure that nearly had Clark coming in his jeans. Lex stepped back and tugged sharply on his gloves. His gray eyes were bright and unreadable and he gave Clark a smile that wasn't gentle but wasn't cruel and was very, very real.

"Merry Christmas," He said.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> My only Smallville fic and also one of my sweetest.


End file.
